


Day 20 – Lesson in patience

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Prostate Milking, Top Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: Patience is a virtue.





	Day 20 – Lesson in patience

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

Grinning in amusement, Sam nipped on his beer and looked down on his brother on the bed. He had tied Dean down on his bed hours ago, and Dean had started to beg for more than Sam was giving him a while ago.  
  
Sam had used a large number of toys on his brother but not once had Sam paid attention to his brother’s hard and leaking cock. Dean’s belly was wet with precum, and while Sam hadn’t denied himself anything, he hadn’t allowed Dean to reach his orgasm once. Still feeling the ghost of a touch of his brother’s mouth on his cock, Sam smiled at his brother.  
  
“You want to cum, Dean?” Sam laughed low at the eager nod of his brother and returned to his back to pick something new to torture Dean. Looking over his shoulder, Sam marveled at the red marks on his brother’s skin. Marks from his own hand, a riding crop, a flogger, droplets of black wax on Dean’s chest and thighs. Sam had only used Dean’s mouth, and he understood his brother’s desire for more but when Sam found what he was looking for he knew Dean was going to scream bloody murder at him.  
  
Walking back to his brother on the bed, Sam kneeled between Dean’s legs and ignored the way Dean released a pent-up breath when he saw the bottle of lube in Sam’s hand. Not paying attention to Dean, Sam covered two of his fingers with lube and pushed them into his brother’s tight hole. Dean moaned loudly at the sudden penetration, and Sam thrust his fingers into his brother before he suddenly stopped. Whining, Dean lifted his head from the pillow and started to struggle against his bonds. “Come on Sam, more, please. I need more.”  
  
Sam’s smile turned malicious, and he crooked his fingers up and pressed hard on one spot inside of Dean. His brother tensed, and Sam saw how Dean fought against his body’s reactions. More precum dripped down on from Dean’s cock and when Sam pulled his fingers out of his hole his brother almost collapsed on the bed. Smiling devilishly at Dean, Sam lifted the toy for his brother to see it. Dean’s eyes held a spark of fear when he met Sam’s eyes. “You aren’t going to do this, are you?” Sam covered the vibro-egg with lube and pushed it past Dean’s tight rim. “You said you wanted to cum, I just never told you which way. Patience is a virtue, Dean.”  
  
With the remote in his clean hand, Sam switched the vibro-egg on and listened to his brother’s scream as the toy came to life resting against his prostate. “When there is nothing left in you… then I’m going to make you cum, Dean.” Sam’s words died in the sounds of Dean’s screams.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
